Corpse Prison
by mistyterrain34
Summary: Michael Scofield, an inmate at Fox River Penitentiary ,his brother, Lincoln Burrows, six other inmates, and the Prison Doctor, Sara Tancredi, are all transported to Heavenly Host Elementary School, a phantom space, after an earthquake. While trying to escape the horrors that lie within, Michael and the others have to find a way to keep each other safe and sane.


**Corpse Prison**

"Imagine something worse than Death Row..."

_**Disclaimer! This is a crossover of Corpse Party © Makoto Kendôin and Prison Break © Fox Entertainment.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Sachiko Ever After<strong>

"_New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings" ~Lao Tzu_

"Years ago, before Fox River stood, there was a school. An elementary. It was the site of many unnatural and horrific acts. One woman, a teacher, fell down a flight of stairs and promptly landed on her neck, killing her instantly." Michael paused, taking a breath to continue, but was cut off by a squeak. He closed his mouth and glanced around at the people in the room. It was a fairly small room, very simple in design, meant only of Prison Industries.

Seven people, not including him, occupied the room. Lincoln Burrows, a tall muscular man on death row, also Michael's brother; Fernando Sucre, an average man of Puerto Rican heritage; John Abruzzi, a man of Italian decent and looking for revenge; C-Note, a burly black man with a major chip on his shoulder; T-Bag, a seedy-looking man; Tweener, a haughty teenager that can't keep his nose out of other people's business; and Haywire, a thin, twitchy man in the psych ward.

The squeak had come from Sucre who was shivering. "Really, _Papi_, st-stop scaring us…" He whimpered, clinging on to C-Note. He frowned at Sucre. "Get your hands off o' me, Sucre! I ain't your girlfriend!" He snarled, shoving Sucre off of him. "Now, now, C-note. No need for violence here." Abruzzi said patiently. C-Note just scoffed. "Go on, Fish. What happened next?" T-bag sneered, leaning back in his chair. Michael stared at him. "A few months later, four children were kidnapped and murdered by a well-know teacher," He continued. "There was only one survivor: a young girl by the name Sachiko." Sucre whimpered again. Abruzzi grinned. "Sounds like something you'd do, T-Bag." He chuckled, staring pointedly at T-bag's messy hair. T-Bag grinned back mischievously. Lincoln gave Michael a small nudge. "Go on, Michael, I wanna know what happened." He said in a deep voice. Michael sighed and looked up. He stared at all of them in turn. Abruzzi and T-Bag were watching him, still grinning. Sucre had a running whimper and Tweener was picking at his teeth. Only Lincoln seemed really interested. Michael gave him a funny stare. His face darkened as a sly smile crept onto his face.

" There's a rumor. Some say that the dead teacher doesn't even think she's dead. On dark, nights like tonight, when not a star shines in the sky. When rain beats down mercilessly and thunder shakes ever bolt in the building, she wanders the corridors, going door to door, _knock_," He tapped his fingers on his knee. "_Knock_," He tapped them again. "_Knocking. _She opens the door with a creaking sound, calling out, "_Is anyone still heeeeere...?_"

The lights gave a slight flicker. Michael instinctively looked up. Several of the other inmates copied his motion, looking confused. _BOOM! _Michael flinched as thunder ripped through the air, echoing in his ears. sucre whimpered, clinging onto C-Note again. Michael's eyes darted across the ceiling, observing the flickering. The drag of footsteps could only just be heard over the claps of thunder. Lincoln, who was closest to the door slowly turned his attention to it. "Michael..." He said slowly as the footsteps grew louder and stopped outside the door.

Knock,_ knock,knock. _Michael whipped around, facing the door. Abruzzi andSuce froze. Even C-Note seemed lost for words. The air remained at a stand-still, silence gripping on the atmosphere in the room. Then the lights completely flickered off. Sucre gave a tiny yelp and Lincoln barked at him to shut up.

_Crrrreeeeeeeeeeak..._ In the darkness of the night, the door slowly creaked open. A hand appeared in the crack, a chilled woman's voice whispered, _"Is anyone still heeeeeeere?"_

_"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" _Abruzzi, Sucre, C-Note, and Lincoln all sceamed in unison. _CLICK! _The lights suddenly flicked back on, good-natured laughing filling the tense room. Michael blinked and was suddenly staring into the light brown eyes of Dr. Sara Tancredi, the prison doctor. The other inmates just stared at her numbly. She laughed again. "Well, well, well, Scofield! Telling ghost stories to the other Boy Scouts?" She said teasingly.

Suddenly, Michael felt pressure on his neck. "You set this up, didn't you!?" Sucre cried out in a slightly shrill voice.


End file.
